Coffeeless
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Cedric is about to start his day by making his coffee he finds that he is out of coffee grinds! Can our favorite Sorcerer survive without his drink? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N: **_Okay, so I have had this idea for a while so now I'm going to try it, although since this is my first attempt at something with a character going without something he really needs I hope you will go easy on me with this. I'm afraid it will be terrible!Shame on me I almost forgot the Sorcerer's Secret! So Please Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: **_Let's see I don't Sofia the First but I do own the idea!

_**Sofia the First: Coffeeless**_

The sorcerer stretched his arms out as he began to walk into his Workshop grumbling mumbled words under his breath. "I can't believe I had to work on that Silence potion all night, thanks to it I just got a few hours of sleep." Cedric said to Wormwood as he began to search for his coffee cup. After finding the object he began to search for the coffee grinds.

His eyes went wide as he moved his hand all over the cabinet. "Where it is it, I know I saw some in here yesterday before I left!" Cedric said as he began to climb the seat in front of him in panic. Wormwood shook his head and flew to his master squawking for him to get down.

Cedric climbed down and continued to panic "Oh Wormy, what am I going to do...I never..went without coffee before, how will I survive!" The man began to think but knew nothing else could help him continue his day and started on his work.

He sat in his seat at his desk and pulled out his spell book. "I'll just not think about it and once I get done with my work I'll get some." The man hoped he could get through his day without the drink but least did he know he was going to be wrong.

Wormwood smirked "This ought to be entertaining, Cedric won't be able to go an hour without coffee, this has to be the best prank I ever pulled on him." he thought evilly as he watched his friend read his spell book.

As the day progressed Cedric's hands began to shake violently as he gathered ingredients outside but when it came to mixing the ingredients they began to spill allover the floor making the young sorcerer angry. "S-stupid ingredients." he mumbled as he grabbed his wand to clean the mess but thanks to his shaky voice he wasn't able to clean the mess up, instead the mess got bigger.

…...

A scream was then heard all over the castle making Sofia to stop her stroll with her animal friends. "What was that?" asked Robin who flew to the ground with Mia. Clover shrugged as he continued to eat a carrot. "I don't know but it sounds like it came from Cedric's Workshop." The two birds huddled against each other in fear.

"You don't think he messed up an important spell do you?" Mia asked the group. The princess didn't pay attention to her friend's conversation but kept her gaze focused on the Sorcerer's Tower. With nothing else on her mind she hurried toward her mentor in worry. She hoped nothing bad happened to him. "Well, so much for playing in the garden," Clover said sadly as watched his friend leave then went his own way to find food.

…...

Cedric laid on the floor and groaned "Oh Wormy, that's what I get for not having coffee this morning, apparently, I just found out if I went a day without coffee I end up getting my potions and spells wrong. Remind me to buy coffee grinds everyday so I won't have a day like this." Cedric rubbed his eyes that now held dark circles .

All of a sudden Sofia bursted in yelling "Mr. Cedric, are you alright?" Cedric closed his eyes as he heard the princess slip into the mess and slid into his potion cabinet.

As he turned onto his stomach the sorcerer began to crawl to the girl being careful not to slip and asked in worry "Are you alright Princess Sofia?" The girl lifted her head, nodded and asked what had happened. Cedric didn't answer as he kept rubbing his eyes but tried to answer. He hoped he would be able to find his wand and clean the mess up.

"I spilled some of my ingredients on the floor and tied to use my wand to clean it up but I messed the spell up too, I shall never go a day without coffee again!" he answered as he pounded his a fist on the ground to get rid of his anger. Sofia was shocked at her what her mentor had done. Didn't he know that he should never go a day without the the drink?

While Cedric continuously rubbed his eyes Sofia spotted his wand under his desk and began to carefully crawl to it with caution.

Once she reached the object she used the cleaning spell and the mess disappeared. Sofia then helped the sorcerer up and asked "Lets finish that potion Mr. Cedric." The man nodded and the friends went to the cauldron.

…...

After a few minutes of working on it and collecting the liquid in a test tube Cedric thanked the girl and sat down at his desk still tired. "Would you like it if I brought you some coffee from the Kitchen?" The sorcerer raised his head up and accepted the offer but before the princess could follow through his order she asked "I'll get the coffee but promise me you won't go a day without coffee again!"

If the sorcerer hadn't been so tired he would have smirked at the girl's condition and knew he would be able to follow through that order. "I promise." Cedric answered smiling tiredly.

_**A/N:** So after a few hours of working on this I hope I tried my best I had actually kept reminding myself of the sorcerer's secret when I was stuck on a few parts but anyway Please Review!_


End file.
